


Five Birthdays Rukia Never Celebrated

by Jetamors



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, What-If, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetamors/pseuds/Jetamors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five birthdays Rukia never celebrated, and one she just might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Birthdays Rukia Never Celebrated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rukia's birthday celebration at renjirukia

_If she'd stayed_

"Wake up, little sister."

Rukia rolled over. "'S too early," she mumbled.

"Come on. It's a present for you. For your birthday."

Rukia sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's that smell?"

Her sister smiled. "It's bread. You put it in your mouth, chew it, and swallow it, and then you won't be hungry anymore."

Rukia looked at it dubiously. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Just try it."

Rukia took a piece and put it into her mouth. "Oh!" She took another piece, and another. "T'ank you ver' much."

"You can have the entire basket," Hisana said. "Happy birthday, little sister."

\-----

_If they had never become shinigami_

"A round of drinks on the house! It's my woman's birthday today!"

"Don't call me your woman!" A flying kick drove Abarai's face into the floor. The regulars started making bets.

People say they've been here since they were kids, which I can almost believe. Between Abarai's limp and Rukia's persistent cough, Rukongai had used them hard. Even so, they ran the best sake shop in Inuzuri, serving drinks and booting troublemakers with equal efficiency.

"Bankruptcy? Is _that_ my gift?"

"Sheesh, lighten up, Ruki—oof!" Money changed hands. I sipped my drink. Wherever they'd come from, their sake was _superb_…

\-----

_If he had lived_

"Happy birthday, Kuchiki!"

"You idiot, you'll drop the cake!"

Rukia blinked. "I don't know why you do this every year."

"You deserve it, Kuchiki. I mean, tomorrow you'll be locked away in that stuffy old house."

"Yeah, Kuchiki, you should spend your birthday with us, not your stodgy brother."

Rukia leveled her best icy glare at everyone in the room. "Do not speak of my noble brother in that manner."

The officers all paused for a moment and stared at her. Then, as one, they burst into laughter.

Rukia scowled. "You're all hopeless."

Kaien ruffled her hair. "Happy birthday, squirt."

\-----

_If she'd stayed in the mortal world_

Rukia's birthday was the day she finally came to terms with the fact that her powers were completely gone, and weren't likely to return.

That afternoon, she sat by the canal and took an honest look at her situation. Though she was long overdue to return to Soul Society, neither her brother nor her division had come looking for her. She hadn't been able to fight a Hollow for months.

She'd simply have to get used to being human. Rukia stood, turned, and saw--

"Renji?"

"You know, you're looking at a serious sentence," he said. "Time to go home, Rukia."

\-----

_If he hadn't come in time_

There are now two shrines in Kuchiki Byakuya's house.

The first shrine he visits every week. He often speaks to her, though not so loudly that the servants can hear, and he always leaves looking sad and resigned, yet content.

The second shrine is only visited twice a year, once on her day of birth and again on the day she died. When the servants pass by, they can hear only these words, repeated again and again:

"Forgive me."

But there is never any response. And so twice a year he leaves, always looking older and more haggard than before.

\-----

_If they make it that far_

Renji sank down beside her in their makeshift shelter. He looked as tired as Rukia felt—they'd been running and fighting nonstop for days. "I didn't get you anything."

"Anything for what?"

"You forgot what day it is, didn't you? January 14th. Your birthday."

"Hmph. When was the last time we got each other anything?"

"I'll get you something next year, I promise."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Do you really think we'll live that long?"

"We will," he insisted. "And I'll get you something nice."

Rukia couldn't help but smile. She let herself lean against his arm. "I'd like that."


End file.
